


Apollo and Hyacinthus | Reunited At Last

by fandomwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwrites/pseuds/fandomwrites
Summary: Following his restoration to a god by his father, Zeus, Apollo is taken to a place he had once frequented a long, long time ago.He is then overwhelmed with the sight of someone he has dreamt of seeing again for millennia, someone he thought to be gone forever...





	Apollo and Hyacinthus | Reunited At Last

Takes place after The Trials of Apollo

~

Apollo reawakened in a daze. He had been engaged in a deep conversation with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood following his restoration to a god by his father, Zeus, when all of a sudden, he was engulfed in a bright light and teleported elsewhere. Sat under a large tree, he observed the scene: rolling green hills, lush trees dotted across the land, imposing mountains in the distance, brightly coloured flowers that painted the landscape and the ruins of grand buildings.

His breath hitched as he realised where he was.

Sparta.

A sudden flash of light appeared momentarily, materialising a young man dressed in senatorial robes and kingly regalia, a young man whom Apollo thought to be dead. 

He stared in disbelief at the sight before him. It was not possible, he thought. It was unfathomable. There was absolutely no way that this was real. No way. The thought of seeing Hyacinthus again had crossed his mind countless times over the years he has lived, but he never thought that it would be possible. 

And yet, there he was, right in front of the god’s eyes. 

Hyacinthus was extraordinarily handsome as always, radiating almost supernatural beauty. He was far more beautiful than any of the men Apollo had ever met; far more beautiful than some of the women too. Perfect muscles from years of Spartan training sculpted his lithe body. His skin glowed bronze in the light of the sun. Soft, raven locks framed his face. But the most beautiful facets of the Spartan prince, in Apollo’s infallible opinion, were his eyes and his smile. Hyacinthus’ tender gaze was reflective of this. Apollo could never resist the prince’s shining violet eyes and kind smile. 

‘Hello again, my love,’ He greeted. 

Apollo tried to speak, to say something. But in that moment of surprise, words failed him. He was captivated by the glorious image of his once deceased lover but pondered as to how or why Hyacinthus was alive.

At least, he managed to croak, ‘Hyacinth? Gods, is that really you?’ 

Hyacinthus smiled and nodded his head. 

Apollo’s eyes brimmed with tears. 

Hyacinthus sat down beside Apollo and caressed the god’s face, wiping his running tears away. He kissed the god’s cheek gently and proceeded to rest his head on Apollo’s shoulder. The aforementioned god, who noticed the now non-existent wound Hyacinthus had suffered from the discus millennia ago, played with the Spartan prince’s hair.

Hyacinthus murmured, ‘You have endured so much, Apollo. So, so much.’ 

Apollo tried to restrain himself from breaking down in tears again. Gods, the sound of his name on Hyacinthus’ lips felt like ecstasy. Was this just another punishment from his father, Zeus? Was this just a dream? Was this just a cruel illusion that one of his enemies had cursed him to live with? 

If any of such scenarios were true, Apollo never wanted this moment to end.

‘H-how are you alive? W-why are you here?’ His voice cracked. 

Hyacinthus turned to face him, and Apollo struggled immensely in not getting lost in the prince’s exquisite eyes. Up close, he could see the infinite shades of purples within the glittering pools, and he was reminded of the sunsets they had experienced together in Sparta thousands of years ago.

‘Your father is incredibly proud of how far you have come.’ Hyacinthus said proudly.

He continued, ‘My resurrection is a long story, one that I will surely reveal to you someday. But what matters most is that I am finally here, with you.’

Apollo cupped the boy’s face in his hands, before throwing all caution to the wind and embracing him tightly. He could not stop himself from crying any longer.

‘Gods, I’ve missed you.’ He sighed in contentment.

Apollo looked towards the sky, noticing the dazzling sun with no clouds in sight. Thank you, Father, he acknowledged in utmost gratitude. He looked down at Hyacinthus’ face, fixed in apprehension, and closed his eyes as their lips met for the first time in years.

Even after millennia, Apollo delighted in the feeling of Hyacinthus’ lips on his own, and he smiled into their kiss as he inhaled the scent of blooming flowers and tasted the sweet flavour of honey.

The two lovers parted lips and shared a brief moment of silence, relishing in the peace of the natural surroundings. Hyacinthus was the first to speak.

‘So much has changed since the days of Sparta.’ He reflected.

Apollo noticed a temporary flash of melancholy on Hyacinthus’ face as he looked upon the scene of Sparta in longing. The Spartan prince was home, but everything and everyone that he knew and loved was now long gone. 

The god became determined to not only fill Hyacinthus with joy, but to also reignite their past romance.

Apollo mused, ‘Indeed. The world has changed in all sorts of ways. If you’ll let me, I can show it all to you, my darling.’ 

Hyacinthus obliged with yet another intimate kiss, and Apollo never felt happier.


End file.
